Distractions
by traceyourshadows
Summary: It's a good thing Matt has Mello around to take his mind off of worrying things.   T for some language and shounen-ai.


I'm pretty sure Matt's a bit ooc here. XD Or well, at least a bit. I'm not quite certain. Thoughts on that would be lovely, for anyone who chooses to review. And either way, enjoy, I hope~

* * *

><p>"Matt, would you calm down already?"<p>

Matt just shook his head anxiously, his hand pulling the curtain a little tighter closed, narrowing the sliver of light through which he was looking.

"Matt. _Please_. You're driving me crazy." Mello abandoned his chocolate bar for one blessed moment, his adopted anxiety ringing in his irises—and of course, Matt didn't see it. He was too busy checking to make sure his stalker girlfriend hadn't come back. The brunette was hardly even himself at this point. Mello had watched over the course of the last hour as Matt paced anxiously, repeatedly lost to Mello at Mario Kart, peeked out the window regularly, and scratched at his wrist—he did that when he was nervous. Mello would know. He'd been around Matt often enough to know.

"Matt?"

His anxious eyes offered Mello only a brief glance.

Matt wasn't okay, was he? Mello wanted to ask, but he didn't even have to.

"She's not going to show up at the door, okay? And if she does, really what's she going to do to you?"

Matt shrugged, hunching his shoulders a bit.

"Matt."

When he still remained at the window, Mello immediately found himself growing frustrated. He didn't _want_ to see Matt acting like this, but how the hell was he supposed to cheer him up if he wouldn't even be reasonable and think about something other than Renge?

Mello decided to employ Operation Delicious.

Suddenly he was at Matt's back, wrapping leanly muscled, bare arms around the gamer from behind. Matt stiffened mildly in surprise, which Mello would've found amusing at any other time, but he was much too focused now to worry about something ridiculous like smiling.

Mello continued to cling to Matt for a moment, then suddenly released him and said, "Matt. Look at me. Now."

The most adorable pair of anxious blue eyes turned towards Mello.

"I want you to forget about Renge. Right now. She's not here, and as far as you know, she won't be at all for a long time. So don't think about it. You can deal with it if she shows up, and if she doesn't, there's no use worrying. _Forget __about __it._"

"I already tried," Matt muttered. "I just don't know what she's going to do."

"Well don't think about it."

"How the hell do I not think about it?"

"Distract yourself with something."

"I can't!"

"Yes. You can." Mello abruptly stepped up to Matt again—now that Matt saw it coming, he was able to retreat, base instinct driving him into attempting to keep his personal space, but he was so close to the window that he soon found the glass denying his efforts. Even through the curtain, he could feel the chilled glass, but it wasn't anywhere near as prominent as Mello's sudden proximity, his hands on Matt's shoulders and his face perhaps the closest to Matt it had ever been. "And you _will_."

Matt hardly had time to think _what __the __fuck __is __he __doing_ before Mello suddenly removed the remaining space between them, his mouth closing in on Matt's with a fierceness so abrupt and startling that Matt didn't even resist at first. All he could do was wonder why the hell Mello was doing this to him, and why it was that Mello's lips actually somehow seemed warm and comforting instead of repulsive, even considering their insistent motions—and then Mello shifted closer, his body molding itself against Matt's. The brunette suddenly found himself kissing back, somehow not capable of resisting the enticing movement of Mello's mouth with his.

Matt realized after a few seconds that he'd at some point closed his eyes, and that his heart was lurching consistently within his ribcage, leaving him tangled in the strangest disoriented state between euphoria and confusion and the overwhelming presence of Mello. The blonde's tongue suddenly drew itself across Matt's lips, and all he could do was open his mouth, letting out a shaky whimper as the wet muscle squirmed against his own. Part of him would've expected to not enjoy the sensation at all, but something about it was just . . . delicious. Delicious and overpowering. It was Mello.

Matt had just gripped onto Mello's leather vest at the shoulders, fingers begging for Mello to stay with Matt like this forever, when Mello abruptly pulled away.

The two held each other's gazes for a moment. Matt's lips felt wet, and with Mello's gaze pouring down on him like this, suddenly he was almost ashamed of himself.

He'd . . . been kissing Mello.

What the fuck.

Not only that, but he'd _enjoyed_ it. And he hadn't wanted Mello to stop.

Oh. God. Shit.

Suddenly, Mello smirked at Matt, leaning to his friend's ear to murmur, "It worked."

Amidst the other emotions inside Matt, admiration appeared. "But . . . I think the anxiety's coming back," he promptly said. "I think I might need you to distract me more."


End file.
